Little things
by ImprisonedByTechnology
Summary: Fleur and Bill love everything about each other, but some little things will always be their favorites.


i.

Fleur wakes up feeling well rested and relaxed, as if nothing in the world were wrong. And really, this new world Harry and Shacklebolt are making for them is perfect, with no Dark Lords threatening their lives.

A calm smile appears in her lips and she turns to the side, feeling one of Bill's hands brush along her body.

"Good morning, beautiful," he tells her, but Fleur doesn't respond. Instead, she brings her lips to him and kisses him tenderly.

They stay in silence for a while, each of them thinking about the other and memorizing (once again) every detail of their lover.

Fleur's blue eyes reach his long hair, as bright as the sun and as red as blood. Bill's hair is so different from the other Weasley's, being a deep red instead of the typical orange they have.

Remembering the day of the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur smiles. Bill's colorful hair is the first thing she notices about him and to this day, what she likes the most. It is not common for wizards to wear their hair that long when they are of the working-class, but Bill doesn't care about that. He likes his hair long and so does she.

"What are you thinking, Fleur?" he asks, watching her eyes light up and wondering what has his wife so quiet and happy.

"I think you need a haircut, love."

Fleur sees his face contort in a mocking fear and they both laugh before getting up thinking how amazing is to wake up with together.

ii.

Bill thinks once again about leaving his actual job and getting a teaching spot in Hogwarts, as the Arithmancy teacher. He knows they are currently looking for a qualified professor, but he doesn't know if he counts as qualified.

Still, as with every decision, he waits for Fleur's opinion.

"I'm thinking about teaching at Hogwarts," says Fleur once he's at home. For a moment, he thinks of telling her he has similar intentions, but a quick glance to his wife makes him smile to her instead.

"Really? That would be great, Fleur!" he knows she loves the school since visiting during her seventh year. "Arithmancy, right?"

He realizes his mistakes when Fleur squints her beautiful eyes. "You planned to ask for the job, didn't you?"

Bill nods. "I thougt it could be interesting."

They sit together at the table, both introspective. Bill knows she will give up that dream if it means making him happy. Fleur is a selfless woman even if it doesn't show at first.

"I'll stay at Gringotts," he says suddenly, catching her attention. "You would be a better teacher than I could ever hope to be."

"That is, if they accept me," she says smiling. Her relief at not having to fight over the issue is clear to Bill.

Silence is the honored guest during the rest of their dinner, but they feel comfortable with just a few smiles and glances at each other.

Fleur hesitates before deciding to talk again. "I love that about you, you know?" she says. "I know you want to be a teacher with all your heart, but you also want to make me happy. I love you, Bill, and I don't want to leave you like this. I think we both should do it."

Bill can do nothing but smile at Fleur. She knows he wouldn't have resented her, but she still thinks of the best way to go about a situation.

"Let's make it a competition, then" he says, a smirk on his face and a smile on his heart. "I bet you ten galleons you make it."

Her laughter makes him want to kiss her and never let her go.

"You're on, William."

iii.

Victoire watches her parents play the piano together, an ability they gained after weeks of torturing their children with the horrid sounds they produced on the piano. And of course, the strange sounds her father makes when laughing make her want to hex him.

"Vic, do you want to come and play with me?"

Her little brother is too small to understand she doesn't play anymore. "I'm too old to play with you, Louis," she says. "but you can ask Nicki."

Louis smiles and goes away, running to Dominique, and Victoire sighs. Her brother would never grow up. She spares a glance to her parents and see they stopped playing. Her father kisses her mother's forehead and climbs the stairs.

"You're in love, Victoire," says her mother once her father is away from the room. She can feel the heat of a blush spread in her cheeks and immediatly knows her ears are red.

"It's okay, mon petit bébé."

"I'm not a baby anymore, mother," exclaims Victoire, brushing away her mother's hand.

Victoire sees her mother shrug and go back to the piano, playing an incomplete-sounding song. She stares at her fingers' movement, silent and still.

"It's Teddy."

Her mother keeps playing her tune, but Victoire know she heard her.

"Does he know, ma fille?"

She thinks for a bit. Teddy suspects something, but she isn't sure he _knows_. "I don't think so, mère."

"You should tell him, Victoire."

Victoire is about to tell her mother she can't say something like that to Teddy when her father comes back.

"You should, Vic," he says, and turns to look towards her mother. "That's what I love the most about your mother. She was the one to seek me out. She didn't wait for me to go to her."

She frowns at her father's words. "Aren't boys _suppossed_ to ask girls out?"

Her parents laugh at her, but she can't get mad at them. Victoire knows they love each other, so how can they be wrong in_ love stuff_? She stands up and leaves the room. Her parents' don't notice, too busy playing that piano again, but she's sure they know she's going to Teddy's house.


End file.
